Need You Tonight
by sistervamp
Summary: Castiel is posessive and jealous when it comes to his Winchester. Can they survive the posessiveness and the jealousy? What happens when Dean needs Castiel one night?
1. Prologue

The house in the middle of suburbia with the white picket fence, the luscious green lawn and barbecues was quiet. Not the everyone-was-asleep quiet but the devoid-of-life quiet. There was no water running for a shower, no classic rock belting out from any of the other rooms, no sounds of laughter, not anymore. If you listened carefully, you may have been able to hear the sounds of quiet sobs as a broken hearted lover cried over his lost love. He would often hear and feel the echoes of the man he loved when he closed his eye and he'd feel as if his celestial heart had been ripped out. He closed his eyes as he curled on their bed after being hit by the usual echo of Dean Winchester's laughter. As he laid there totally unmoving Castiel started to sob as a memory attacked his conscious mind. A memory of what had caused the happy ending to turn sour.

**-Flashback-**

Dean and his holy tax accountant boyfriend were stood in their bedroom after visiting Lisa Braeden, a friend of Dean's. Castiel was pacing and Dean knew from experience that it meant that Cas was thinking something over far too much.

"Cas what's going on?" Dean asked confused as he approached the agitated angel.

"You are cheating Dean." Cas accused, not being bothered to keep the anger out of his voice. Finding the accusation completely insane, ever since he'd fallen for the angel he hadn't found anyone sexually attractive other than Cas, Dean snorted his laughter. He wasn't interested in anyone else, he just couldn't, and not even when he saw Lisa did he once think about cheating and Lisa was beautiful, even his gay brother could appreciate that.

"I'm not Cas. I couldn't even if I wanted to." Dean protested truthfully. Little did he know that their bond was forming and Cas was feeling possessive over his boyfriend which caused the jealousy over a platonic friendship with Lisa Braeden. He could see that his angelic lover didn't believe him and the truth was that it hurt Dean knowing that because he'd lied to Cas before, he wouldn't be believed again.

"You're spending a lot of time with that Braeden woman. What am I supposed to think Dean?" Cas asked obviously worried that Dean was lying, but this just hurt the hunter more.

"Yeah I am, because I feel responsible for the kid. When I met up with Lisa again and I saw Ben, I thought he was my kid at first, he's not, but ever since I saved him from the changelings I've felt like I should be there for him, to be that father figure I never had. Dad was too busy hunting to be there for me and Sam when we needed him. I screwed up with Sam and it almost cost him his life, I can't let that happen to Ben, Cas. I'm a father without a child, can't you just please let me have this chance? Lisa is grateful that I help out with Ben, but there is _nothing_ going on between me and her." Dean told Cas, he was laying all his cards out onto the table in one of the rare moments he decided to let people into his heart and see what he saw. He only trusted Sam and Cas to truly let into his heart, of course he would be totally honest with his kid brother who throughout the years had always made Dean remain human and keep him grounded when he needed it, but the real surprise had been Cas, who to Dean had only been the holy tax accountant pain in the ass, but over the years since coming back up from the pit he began to trust the angel and after he started to trust him, he started to fall in love with the angel.

"Cas I love you, but I…I can't do this every time you feel jealous." Dean cried finally breaking down with the hurt he felt at what Cas was accusing him of. He picked up the duffel bag he'd let gather dust in the bottom of the closet and without looking at what he was taking he began to thrust clothes into the bag staining the material of the bag with his tears.

"I…I have to…leave." He cried walking away and to the surprise of both hunter and angel, Cas didn't try to stop him. The sound of the front door slamming shut and the Impala rattling away struck Cas like a knife and caused him to crumple and start to sob as he realized for the perhaps the first time since the arguments had started that he was making a mistake. He felt like he was in agonizing pain as he cried for hours missing the hunter he loved.


	2. Bond

**-Present-**

Somewhere in the middle of Miami where it was night, was a motel. In that motel lay two brothers, one asleep; shaking, crying and heartbroken and the other awake and he was praying to his archangel to come.

"Gabriel get down here please, I need you." Sam whispered knowing that the archangel would hear.

"Sam what's wrong?" Gabriel asked appearing right behind Sam sitting on the same bed as the hunter. Normally there would have been some humorous witty comments passed between them until either one backed down. However as much as that was the typical Modus Operandi of the couple, Gabriel could see that Sam needed him to be serious. He could also see the anger, the hurt, the worry and the sadness in his lover's eyes.

"What's happening to him? He's been like that since he came to find me after he left Cas." Sam asked looking over at the sleeping form of his older brother.

"It's the bond. It's broken." Gabriel said without even having to look into Dean's head. He stood up and pulled Sam out of the room so they were stood on the balcony outside the motel room. The moon was bright above them as they stood leaning against the balcony looking over it.

"When an angel falls in love a bond forms between the two people involved. The angel starts to feel more possessive of their lover and it leads to jealousy. Sometimes the jealousy can be so bad that it can cause the bond to break. If it does both of the people in the relationship are in both physical and mental pain from it. It's literally like your heart becomes tied together with theirs." He explained to the younger Winchester brother, there was something in his voice that hinted that he wasn't just talking about Castiel and Dean.

"Jealous like you coming on every hunt I go on?" Sam asked scowling into the night. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he understood what had happened; especially now he knew of the bond in its entirety.

"Yes, exactly like that." Gabriel nodded, his hand ghosting across the barrier of the balcony and resting on Sam's. Sam moved his hand away staring over the balcony trying to process the information. Some Angel magic was screwing with his brother and it was happening to him too. A part of him was pissed off because with the bond he couldn't deny it, but another part of him was shocked, if the bond was because the angel was deeply in love then it wasn't fate or anything, it was true feelings. He was so confused, but then he remembered the state Dean was in.

"You said something about the bond being broken for Dean and Cas. Is that what it does? Makes you like that?" Sam asked managing to keep composed, but just barely. Gabriel couldn't speak, so he just nodded, he knew that Sam was struggling with everything.

"Can a bond be reformed?" Sam asked suddenly, he had a plan, but he wondered if it would actually work, after all his last brilliant plan hadn't. He killed Lilith for revenge after Dean had gone to hell, but instead jump starts the apocalypse.


	3. Plan

I suppose, but it's never been done before." Gabriel answered turning to look at Sam's profile and sighed. He hated it when Sam wouldn't look at him, He placed a hand on the taller mans back and to his surprise Sam didn't try to remove it.

"How can we fix it Gabe?" Sam asked, his voice croaking as he worried about his big brother. Normally he was the one who needed help and protection, but right now it was his big brother. The roles were reversed and it freaked him out.

"We use my plan. It will work."

"We are not messing with their heads." Sam shook his head, he knew the angel's track record all too well and didn't trust him one bit with ideas.

"I'm dragging Cassie here and forcing him to see what he's doing to Dean." Gabriel told him. For once that idea actually seemed to work and Sam actually agreed with him. Would it work? Would it fix the bond? Maybe not, but there was hope, there was always hope. Sam was actually impressed that the idea was a good one and for once didn't involve messing with anyone's heads, not that he didn't know the archangel still pranked people, but only those that deserved it and it was never anything as elaborate as the first time he'd met them. That had been back when he was just the trickster, under his own witness protection as he'd once called it. With a list of rules from the human (the main rule was not to screw with their heads), Gabriel disappeared from the balcony and later reappeared inside a house, the exact same house that had once belonged to Castiel and Dean, before everything had gone wrong. He took in the darkness and felt the presence of an angel hurting and confusingly enough, the angel seemed to be drunk. The archangel searched for the angelic presence and found someone who looked like his brother's vessel on the bed in the large bedroom, that he could only assume had once been the bed that Castiel and Dean had once shared.

"Castiel? Cassie?" Gabriel questioned seeing the drunken mess of the angel, grounded by his pain.

"What in the name of all that is holy happened to you Castiel?" He demanded of his little brother loudly causing him to stir groggily and unhappily as the alcohol seemed to be wearing off. That was the thing with angels, it was hard for them to get drunk and they never were drunk for long.

"I found a chain of liquor stores." Castiel slurred, still obviously drunk.

"And you did what? Had a shower in them?" Gabriel asked incredulously, being around for a few millennia more on earth than the other angels, he had a rather good grip on the concept of sarcasm.

"I drank them actually. Just go away Gabriel, Loki or whatever it is you're calling yourself these days. It's not like Dean is coming back, so you can leave me to rot here. I bet he's tangled up in bed with some bimbo whose breast size is bigger than her IQ." Castiel spat. He knew all about what the archangel had done after he'd all but ran from heaven to get away from the constant fighting between Michael and Lucifer, with thanks to his – no not his anymore, that thought almost killed him – hunter. It was all too easy to see how low he had become, he was no better than the mud monkey's as most angels called the humans. He knew what was happening to him, but he had no idea the bond had formed so strongly between him and Dean as he had been so jealous and possessive when it came to the beautiful young man he loved. He wished he had the opportunity to fix things, he knew now that he should always trust him, not what he believed. That was what love was about other than trust and happiness, it was about compromise and believing the person you loved. He had always had faith and belief in Dean Winchester, he can never remember a time after first setting eyes on the soul of the man, when he didn't believe that the world and humankind could be saved. He found himself tuning out of his big brother's ramblings as he thought about the past few months.

"I miss him. I want him back." Castiel cried suddenly, he'd gained his angel status back after the apocalypse had ended, but he'd never lost his ability to feel, in fact he actually felt more after the events of Stull cemetery than he had during his time as a fallen angel. He was too shocked by the fact that he had finally admitted it to someone that he wasn't coping, although it was obvious, he hadn't exactly left the house since Dean had walked out on him, on them. He felt more sober than he had in a while and he realized that either his grace had sobered him up or the other angel had, either way he was now sober and more aware. Aware enough to feel Gabriel take him to a motel and to notice he was stood on a balcony, the same motel that Dean was in, but of course Castiel didn't know that yet.

"You need to put this right for your sake, for Dean's sake, even for mine and Sam's sakes. Please bro, I miss seeing you smile and as much of a dick Dean can be, he makes you smile and who am I to be unhappy with that? Okay usually the first, but I'm happy for you bro, just go in there and sort things out. Winchester loves you and I know for sure you love him, so get your ass in there and help him." It was the most Castiel had heard his big brother say and it really spoke volumes. He did walk into the room and what he saw almost killed him. Dean was curled up in bed crying silently, his silent sobs shaking his body. The hunter actually looked fragile and like he wasn't eating. If Castiel had been human, he would have been in the same state that his human was in now. A part of him wanted to walk out and never return, but he knew if he did that Dean would just get worse until he either died or was driven mad.


	4. Same Old Routine

What possessed him to close that painfully short distance between the table and the bed, he would never know. All he knew was that the poor man he loved was fretful, even in sleep, Dean worried, feared and cared, meaning he also hurt.

"Someday, somehow I'm going to make it alright." Castiel promised, pain, love and the urge to protect the fragile human – who was tossing and turning as he cried freely – all shot through his chest. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"What have I done to you, you gorgeous man?" He whispered softly. Yes Dean was physically gorgeous, but Castiel couldn't care less about that. It was Dean's mind he loved, his obsession with classic rock, the way he would have done anything for his brother even go to hell for the guy (which he had). An angel only ever fell in love with someone who knew how to love unconditionally and to the point of foolishness. Dean took it beyond that, it was his ability to love someone beyond all their crap to the point of being insouciant, something Castiel had told the hunter more times that he'd had proper food.

"Cas." Dean whispered, still sleeping. Even in a state of unconsciousness he could feel that the angel was there. That acknowledgement was all it took for Castiel to take off his trench coat and suit jacket before climbing into bed with the man he loved. He laid on his side and wrapped his arms around the hunter, _his _hunter, he felt peaceful for the first time since Dean had left.

"I love you Dean Winchester and I will never hurt you, not again." Castiel promised first in English before repeating it exactly in Enochian.

"Love you too Cas." Dean murmured snuggling closer to the angel who held him, chasing away the nightmares. Now if it had been anyone else, he wouldn't even have had the motion to snuggle, but because it was Castiel, _his Cas_, the one who had saved him so many times on hunts or from hell, but most Castiel had saved Dean from himself, because it was the one who held his heart, it was instinctual and he loved to be close to warm heart inside his lovers chest. The sound of his heartbeat was like a lullaby to a child, it kept him safe at night, helped him sleep soundly, but more than that it told Dean that his happiness wasn't a dream and he deserved to be happy. After all the pain, loss, disappointment and despair he'd suffered, Castiel chased all that away and his warmth filled even the coldest and frozen parts of his heart and soul, he felt when he was with him. Dean may well have taught the holy tax accountant how to be human, but he had also taught Dean about being human too. There was no teach-student thing between them, only mutual learning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I heard the lyrics to Nickelback's Someday while I was writing this out and they seemed to fit so I put it in. It's only going to be a short fic, so another couple of chapters and it will be done :)**


	5. Apologies

**A/N: I am so sorry that I've not updated this before now, but it's been hard to find motivation for this particular story. Anyway I'm back to this one and have one final chapter before it's all over.**

* * *

><p>Dean woke up the next morning next to something warm. The first thing he saw was the crisp white shirt, then he took in the sleeping form of the man next to him. Castiel had taken to sleeping since being with Dean. He was becoming more and more human in his behaviour and movements, yet he still had all his angel mojo. Sam and Gabriel had left to allow Dean and Castiel to talk when they finally woke up. Dean had always slept soundly when his angel was with him.<p>

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean asked staring at the ceiling. He was too comfortable to move, but a part of him didn't want to see the angel, he knew it would only weaken his resolve. Cas woke up and sighed, he had known this was coming, but he hadn't realised just how quickly it would come. He couldn't help but look at Dean softly and with regret at hurting him so deeply, how could he have ever doubted this man?

"Gabriel brought me here." Castiel answered carefully, he didn't know how Dean would take what he had to say or his presence.

"Would you have come if he hadn't brought you here?" Dean asked with a hint of anger and hurt. Had Castiel only turned up because the archangel had made him?

"The question should be would I have come if I had known where you were and wasn't drunk and depressed? The answer is I would. I'd come for you every time." He replied sincerely and with love. He was angry at himself for not trusting Dean, how could he have ever thought the human would have cheated on him? Dean hadn't as much as slept with another woman since Anna and that was the month before he'd finally asked the angel to be with him. Three years had passed since then and Dean had only ever had eyes for Castiel, something that the angel was starting to realize and believe.

"Cas, you have to take care of yourself. Don't make me beg." Dean's voice sounded broken, he blamed himself for the state that Cas had got himself into.

"You can talk Dean, You've lost weight." Castiel said softly. It was true Dean had lost weight and was looking almost too thin.

"well bonds would go breaking. What the fuck is this bond that Gabriel mentioned to Sam last night?" Dean asked. No-one had even realised he'd woken up for a brief moment.

"It's an angel thing. The bond links an angel and their partner together." The angel answered, he was worried about Dean knowing about the truth of what happened between them. He had a feeling that Dean wouldn't listen to reason.

"So none of this was real? It was some sick fucking joke to you and the other dicks with wings?" Dean snarled climbing out of bed in favor of pacing the bedroom. He was pacing so much that he was starting to wear a patch of the carpet bare, not that it would matter in the crappy motel that the Winchesters had taken up residence in for the past couple of weeks.

"Of course it was real Dean. I loved you, actually I still do. The bond only happens when an Angel falls in love. I should have trusted you, I should have. You left because of me, because of my unprovoked jealousy. I'm so sorry Dean, I never meant to cause you so much pain." His voice was soft and half broken as he spoke to the human, as he spoke with love and conviction.

"I miss you Cas, I don't give a fuck if I sound like a chick, but I do. I knew you would turn my life upside down when I met you in that damn warehouse, but I never realized I would fall in love with you. I'm just scared that everything we had wasn't real." Dean admitted. He had finally opened up to his angel about everything and it was a huge thing for Dean to do, he hated emotions and acknowledging them, but he would do that for the blue eyed man who had his heart. Dean dropped onto a chair and buried his head in his hands, if it had been anyone else, there would be no doubt that tears would be falling, but Dean didn't cry did he? The angel climbed from the bed with the exact fluidity of someone made of water and air rather than skin, muscle and bone. Dean didn't even flinch or make any movement as Castiel made his way over to the chair and draped his arms over Dean's shoulders, his left hand resting on his right wrist. Dean felt safe with him there and as such wasn't on red alert like he usually was.

"I fell in love with you the moment you saved the town and tried to stop Samhain. You have always been compassionate and stubborn. You wouldn't let Uriel bully you into anything." He smiled softly as he remembered the determined look on Dean's face so many years ago. He buried his face into Dean's hair and sighed.

"Ruby wasn't happy when I wouldn't let her kill an innocent virgin to destroy the demons years ago. innocents don't deserve to die for the sake of a job." Dean mumbled and laid his head against Castiel's chest.

"Come back home please?" The angel whispered into Dean's hair.

"Thought you'd never ask." Dean smiled


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: This came from the most random conversation with my friend and well it made the perfect ending to this story.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dean was exhausted from his job at the garage as he flopped onto the sofa next to his wonderful husband. If anyone had told him this time three years ago that he'd be married, have a legitimate job and a family, Dean would have tried to exorcise them, now he can't help but admit that he's in a good place. It had been hard for him to adjust at first but, it was all worth it.

"Daddy!" Came the excited shriek of a 2 year old boy. It never ceased to amaze Dean how much the little one loved him, despite his proclivity for making mistakes. Children forgave much more readily than he ever knew and it always made him smile seeing his son running towards him after a busy day at the garage. The boy ran towards him and climbed onto his knees with all the grace of a clumsy cub, but he was getting better at it.

"Hey Anthony, I've missed you so much baby boy." Dean grinned, his son always made him smile.

"Silly Daddy. You saw me this morning." Anthony giggled crawling over his lap.

"Did Papa remember to fluff up your wings?" Dean asked his ever truthful son with a hint of joviality that let his husband know he was only joking.

"Papa did. He also made me go in the bath." Anthony nodded as he pouted, looking very sullen, a trait he'd picked up from Dean. It only served to make Dean bite his lip so he didn't laugh even though he so wanted to.

"Oh Cas, you are truly a horror to our son." Dean chuckled unable to stop himself. He leaned over and pecked Cas on the cheek. Before he could kiss him properly he was suddenly caught with a face full of golden feathers that were ruffled up in slight anger. It was hard to take the young boy's anger seriously since it was so adorable on the child's features. Anthony was an equal mix of both human and angel. His eyes weren't blue like Cas's, but they weren't hazel like Dean's. They were a perfect mix of them both, almost an aquamarine color. He had Dean's nose and lips, but his ears were definitely that of Cas and so were his cheek bones. Little Anthony had been a surprise for Dean and Cas, making himself known not even half a year after his father's had worked out their problems and had gotten married. Sure he had left them tired more than half the time and he had been rather demanding as a baby, but he was worth it all. Cas chuckled watching his husband tickle their son. The peals of laughter that came from the little boy brought a lump to the angel's throat. He had all his happiness thanks to Gabriel, who had dragged him to that motel room to work things out with Dean. As much as Anthony had been a surprise, he had brought both his fathers together and made them a stronger unit.

"Papa! Help!" Anthony shrieked as he struggled for breath from laughing so much. Of course Cas did help, although Dean was soon left breathless from laughter as his 2 year old began to tickle him back, the golden feathers of his wings seemingly glowing gold with all the laughter coming from his small body. Cas didn't help matters by tickling Dean as well. It was a typical scene to find in the Winchester household, the three of them laughing together before they watched an old Disney movie, this week it happened to be Hercules, it wouldn't be long before Anthony was engrossed and trying to sing along to the songs. Maybe when he was older he'd be better, but right now he could only sing a few words due to his slightly stunted vocabulary. It went without saying that he was better with Enochian since he spent a lot of time with Cas, much more than he did with Dean.

After the film was over, Anthony had curled his golden wings around himself as Dean picked him up. It always surprised him just how light the young boy was, but of course it made it easier for him when he carried him to bed. The wings were almost like a comfort blanket the young half-angel, it always reminded Dean of the little blue blanket he'd always tucked Sam in bed with at night, it had been left behind at one of the many motels or apartments they'd stayed in over the years.

"Night Daddy." Anthony mumbled as he wriggled to get comfy in his 'big boy' bed. Dean couldn't help but want to fix this image in his mind before Anthony grew up and demanded to have a shorter name. That frightened Dean, he didn't know if he could handle seeing his baby boy grow up and leave home. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Cas had come upstairs, until he felt Cas wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine Dean, he's not going to know about hunting. He'll learn to hide his wings and he'll grow up." Cas whispered softly.

"I'm not sure I can handle him growing up Cas." Dean sighed leaning back into the sculpted chest of his angel.

Yes, Dean was terrified of his son growing up and leaving home. Yes, he would never have believed it if anyone had told him this was to be his life now, but the truth and the secret is that he wouldn't change a thing. Dean Winchester, commitment-phobe, is a happily married man with a son and a want for more children. Hunting may not be his life anymore, but he was still protecting innocent people with his life. He still saw Sam and Gabriel often, they had a different path. They would be raising their family on the road until they found their home. Everything was back in place for Dean and Castiel, they were once again a unit and they were stronger than ever now.


End file.
